


In Good Time...

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Demon Danny, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, Regret, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: "You froze. Had someone broken in? And why were they…taking the cookies out of the oven. You grabbed the nearest weapon-like object, a Wii-mote, and approached the kitchen cautiously. Peaking around the archway into the kitchen, you gasped audibly and hid back around the corner and out of sight.What the fuck?! Is that a… guy dressed as a demon? Amidst the mass of curly black hair were two, large, curling horns… he sure was the ‘tall, dark and handsome’ stereotype. "(Hopping on the Demon!Dan bandwagon... Reader is female.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At my very crappy job, I've been writing to pass the time away. I told myself I would NEVER write one of these, and yet here we are.
> 
> I'll keep going if I get enough feedback.
> 
> Title is also tentative, if anyone has suggestions, PLEASE let me know
> 
> -Lady A

           You slammed the door behind you, throwing your bad and coat to the side before collapsing to the floor. You wished you weren’t so desperate for more money… it was Saturday night, and while most of your friends were out or relaxing on the couch, you had just gotten home from work. This was your 6th straight day of ten hour shifts… and you were exhausted. Traffic was hellish trying to get home because of road work, so it was already almost midnight. At least you had tomorrow off before Monday morning.

           “AAAAAAAAAH!!!” you kicked your purse across the floor, completely enraged. What was the point of trying to earn money if you couldn’t even enjoy it? You had been working so hard to build up your savings to go away and travel for once, but it seemed every time you got close to your goal, something came up that you had to take care of. Medical bills, car repairs, replacing some of the stuff your ex-boyfriend had taken after you broke up. You couldn’t even bring yourself to get another cat after he took the cat you both adopted as a kitten. You came home one night, a few months ago, with half your stuff gone, the cat and its stuff was gone, the pervert even took half the underwear from your dresser.

           You grabbed an old cookbook that your mom said had been handed down through your family for hundreds of years, and looked for something to bake. ANYTHING. Just something with sugar that would take your mind off of your shitty week, you didn’t care which recipe you made.

           Opening the book, you found a recipe for thumbprint cookies with raspberry jam. After going through the pantry, you realized the closest thing you had was Nutella. Close enough.

           Sifting the flour, adding sugar, oil and eggs… you started to mix together the cookie dough while blasting music to muffle your crying. You were fed up with work, with love interests gone sour, with your always absent family… You set the baking sheet out with a silicone baking mat, and pre-heated the oven, cursing angrily at everything while you did.

           You reached into the pantry, grabbing a container of cinnamon that your grandmother had given you from her trip to Europe a few years ago. It came in a sweet little shaker that she had your name engraved into.

           Sprinkling the cinnamon onto the uncooked cookies, you could hardly wait for them to bake so you could wash them down with a rum and Coke. The oven beeped, and you set the cookies inside and set the time for about 20 minutes. You made your rum and coke, and went into the living room to find a movie to watch while you waited.

           You put on _Fantasia_ , which always made you feel better, checking on the cookies after a couple of minutes before getting distracted by the adorable baby whale in the movie. Just after the timer buzzed, you heard the oven door squeak open from the other room.

           You froze. Had someone broken in? And why were they…taking the cookies out of the oven. You grabbed the nearest weapon-like object, a Wii-mote, and approached the kitchen cautiously. Peaking around the archway into the kitchen, you gasped audibly and hid back around the corner and out of sight.

 _What the fuck?! Is that a… guy dressed as a demon?_ Amidst the mass of curly black hair were two, large, curling horns… he sure was the ‘tall, dark and handsome’ stereotype.

           “Hey, you want one? These are super good…” his voice echoed. You were suddenly even more panicked because he had noticed you were there. Hearing him step toward you, you turned around with the Wii-mote held out in front of you like a sword. His face was streaked with what looked like smudged eyeliner, and while he was attractive, his features were very prominent.

           “Please don’t hurt me, please leave…” you were shaking violently as you moved backwards away from him.

           He held his hands up, each one holding a cookie. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I was gonna give you a cookie…since you made them and stuff…” He shoved both cookies in his mouth and held his now-empty hands higher in the air. “Mmmhpphm pmhhhmm pmhmmmm.”

           You squinted your eyes in confusion, but still shaking with panic and panting loudly. “What are you doing in my apartment?!” you demanded.

           He held up a pointer finger, as if saying “ _One moment_ …” as he chewed and swallowed both cookies. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… also I didn’t mean to eat the last two cookies without giving you one, but you were thre-“

           “Wait…” you exclaimed. “They’re all gone?”

           The man smiled nervously, “they were… _really_ good.”  You dropped the Wii-mote, before falling to your knees. “I’m SO sorry… my brain is in my stomach, I really can’t help it.”

           “So you broke into my apartment to steal my cookies?” I asked, still lost on the whole situation.

           “No, OH nononono… I’m a…well… I’m a summoned incubus. So I’m kinda your familiar now, I guess…”

           You blinked your eyes about several dozen times in less than a few seconds. “What?”

           “You heard me! All yours baby…” the so-called demon pointed his fingers like guns and clicked his mouth; sunglasses appearing on his face in a puff of smoke. You finally stood up, carefully stepping closer to him until you were face to face. You looked up at his horns, and gave one of them a small tug, eliciting a gasp in surprise by its owner. “Easy, easy, that’s freaking attached.”

           Stepping backwards, you were stunned to confirm that he was really an incubus, or demon, or whatever the heck he said he was. “So… how does this work?”

           “Well, if you need something you just summon me, and I’ll do your bidding. Although, I’m particularly skilled in love-making…”The sunglasses vanished in another puff of smoke, and replacing it was a red rose which he held between his teeth.

           “H-huh?” You should your head, doing a double take as he handed you the flower. What was even going on?!

           “Ya know, the gossip about incubi has gotten so out of hand with you humans! Did you know that some of you think that…”

           You held up your hands, “Woah woah woah… slow down there, bud… I’m still trying to absorb the fact that there is a _demon_ in my _apartment_ …” I set the rose down on an end table. “Look, I know you’re just trying to do your job, but I wasn’t exactly expecting…ummm… you… just because I made some cookies.”

           The incubus tilted his head like a confused puppy, “But then why did you summon me?”

           “I… I didn’t _mean_ to… I just… here, I’ll show you.” You lead him into the kitchen, showing him the cookbook and ingredients. “I was just trying to make cookies after a shitty week at work.”

           The incubus smiled, which only made you more worried. “Aha! Well there’s your problem: ‘ _Thumbprint cookies: Sinfully sweet sugar cookies with jam. This simple recipe can become devilishly satisfying with the addition of cinnamon._ ”

           “The cinnamon my grandmother gave me…?” Where the heck did my grandma GET this stuff?

           “Yup! I think I was last summoned by one of your ancestors, who I served for several years until she got married…”

           “That’s…kinda weird to think about.” The incubus shrugged at your response.

           “SO!” he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “What can I do for you, master?” He got down on one knee in front of you, bowing.

           You bent over a little, gently gripping him by the shoulders and pulling him up. “Okay first thing’s first… no doing that.”

           “No doing… what?” he asked.

           “No…Noooo….. no calling me master.  That makes me feel super weirded out, moreso than all of this has been so far. You can call me Y/N.”

           He smiled quite simply and genuinely. “Y/N… such a beautiful name suits you so well, ma- umm… you…Y/N.” His smile turned sideways for a moment. “Man, that’s gonna be a weird adjustment.”

           “It’s okay, we’ll work on it. So… what’s your name?”

           “Ah yes! I am Danavindaqualimn! But Dan, for short, if it should please you.” Out of nowhere, he flicked one of his wrists and pulled out a business card, handing it to you. “Easy-peasy spell to call me forth is on the back.”

           I took it, still suspicious, and put it in my back pocket. “Right, Dan… so… what can you do _other_ than sexual favors?”

           “Ah yes… I can serenade you as you prepare potions and spells, I can make mischief upon your enemies… Oh! I can call forth other demons as well to do your bidding!”

           You nodded. “All right… ummm… can you play video games? We could play together and have dinner…”

           “Wait… play? Surely you have something for me to do while you enjoy yourself, ma- Y/N. Can I not perform any service for you at this time?”

           You shrugged, leading him into the living room. “I mean, mostly I’m just kinda hungry and low on company. I’ve been working a lot this week, and could just use a few hours to blow off some steam.” You booted up your Wii, and started sifting through a pile of cases for a game he might enjoy.

           “Milady, has this strenuous work been causing your emotional pain and inner turmoil?”

           “Huh?”

           “As an ethereal being, I can see and feel the pain and discomfort you feel… I thought it was perhaps my presence causing it, but if you have been exhausting yourself then there _is_ something I can do for you!” He motioned for you to come closer to him.

           “What is it you plan on doing to me?” you asked before moving an inch.

           “Rub your skin where you are hurting, of course!” he replied, happily.

           “Sooo… like a back massage?” He nodded, so you exhaled in relief as you stood and sat on the couch near where he was standing. His hands were quite large and sturdy, if a little weird looking. Not to mention how amazingly warm they were; kind of like those hot stones people use in spas. “That feels… really awesome, thank you.” A few minutes in, you felt so much relief from the pain in your back that you started crying a little. You let a small sob escape, and immediately tensed up again in embarrassment.

           “Are you all right, Y/N? Am I causing you further discomfort?” Dan stopped immediately.

           You shook your head, “Nonono, sorry, it feels wonderful, better than it has in months, in fact… thank you very much.” He continued for another few minutes until you were peacefully half-asleep on the couch.

           As you faded out of consciousness, you could just barely hear Dan whisper to you: “Rest well, angelic one…”


	2. Chapter 2

 

                You woke up the next morning, laying across the couch and feeling more well-rested than you had in a while. The night before was still a bit fuzzy, but when you got up to go to the bathroom and saw the rose and a card sitting on the end table near the kitchen, you were somewhere between terrified and excited (not to mention still a little upset about not getting one of the cookies you baked yesterday).

                Doing some chores around the apartment, since it was a mess from neglect, you put on some relaxing music as you did dishes, put ingredients in your slow-cooker for soup, a load of laundry, and mopped the kitchen. While tidying up some loose mail, you saw the rose and small card next to it. You picked both up (to put the rose in a vase), and read the card.

                _“Danavindaqualimn: Incubus. Instructions on other side.”_

                You flipped over the card.

_“To summon, speak incantation: Exite servus, donec sum contentus.”_

                You spoke the incantation, silently thanking your high school chorus teacher for being so particular about Latin diction, and you felt an uncomfortable shift in the room as your new incubus friend appeared in front of you. “Y/N! You have sent for me, and thus I arrive before you!”

                “Hey! Welcome back!” you smiled, waving. “So… what does this translate to? _Exite_ and _contentus_ I think I get…”

                “Ah, it reads: _‘Come forth servant, and stay until I am satisfied!_ ’” he replied, stretching his neck until it cracked roughly.

                “Geez…” you frowned. “Is that like a standard procedure thing, or can we change it? That seems kinda… I dunno…”

                Dan scratched the back of his head. “Wow, Y/N, you really are off-the-book… I guess you could change it, but I’ve heard it’s a pretty tricky ceremony to perform. I’ve never had any of my masters try it.”

                You nodded. “All right, well, if it’s fine with you I guess its fine for now… do you have any books or anything that can catch me up on this stuff? I feel bad not really knowing how this stuff works.”

                With a clap of his hands, a large, leather-bound book appeared in his grip, and he handed it to you. “It’s not written on there, but I feel necessary to disclaim to handle this with care.” He said , quickly handing the book over.

                “Thanks…ummm…” you looked around for a good place to put in, and decided to put it on your bookshelf until you had some down-time to read it. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to stick around for what we were originally going to do yesterday... Sorry about falling asleep, by the way.”

                Shaking his head, Dan replied: “Nonsense! You needed to recover! Magical massages are a little more intense than what you humans must be used to. It was a pretty deep body and spirit massage…”

                “You… massaged, like, my soul?” you asked, receiving a nod in reply. That would explain why you felt so relieved and relaxed…

                “So, how do we play these games you keep mentioning? And which foods would please your taste pallet, so that I may acquire for something for you?” Dan asked, nodding his head a little.

                You smiled, “Well, I have some soup cooking right now, do you want to have a seat on the couch and we can play something… Which kind of game do you think you’d enjoy?” you asked as you planted yourself by your shelf. “Let’s see… there’s Sports Resort, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers…”

                “What’s that one like? Smashing sounds very fun!” Dan asked.

                You chuckled, knowing full-well that Smash Bros. would be a good choice so that he could button mash and still do fairly well. You gently slid the game disk into the Wii’s slot, and handed Dan a controller while you set up your own. “All right, so that round button all the way to the right is to attack, and you move that little stick around to move your character. Some of the other buttons do other attacks; just don’t touch the button in the middle unless we need to pause the game.” You looked over to see Dan studying the controller closely. “You good?”

                “I believe so… so, where is the person I am possessing?” He asked.

                Clicking one of the remote buttons, the TV booted on, and you navigated through a couple of menus until you got to the game, and you were brought to the character-select screen. “All right, so right now you are selecting Luigi, but if you move the stick around you can pick someone else. And then hit the attack button to select who you want.” As your standard, you went with Zelda.

                “This monkey fellow is very interesting… and that large scary guy… and…” he gasped loudly in the middle of his sentence. “Who have _you_ selected?” he asked.

                “Huh? Oh, Zelda! She’s a princess, she’s from another game with this guy Link who goes on quests to save the kingdom they live in.”

                “Link? What a strange name for a fellow, where is he?” Dan asked, flipped through each of the character.

                “Right….there, stop!” he stopped right on Link, and smiled.

                “Excellent, this fellow looks very capable! Let us ‘smash’!” he proclaimed, joyfully.

                For someone who had never even touched a video game before… he was actually pretty good. He started getting a hang of the buttons pretty easily, and even managed to defeat you a couple of times. After several rounds, pretty evenly split as far as who was winning, you needed a break. “Hey, do you like chicken and rice? The soup should be just about ready if you’re hungry?” You offered. You felt bad that you didn’t have any more baked goods for him, but you would’ve if he didn’t scarf down all those cookies the night before.

                “I will try some of your soup, of course!”

                You went into the kitchen to dish out some soup, and you felt…strangely content. Dan was pretty easy-going all things considered, and he made for nice company. You still didn’t like him referring to you as “Master” and all that, but maybe once we were a little more well-read on the subject, it would be easier to figure out the best course of action with him.

                You brought the soup in, turned on some music, and carefully took the book off the shelf to read through it. You undid the clasp, and gingerly opened the ancient book to the first page. Dan looked a little nervous when you did so. “What…what are you doing?” he asked, setting his bowl of soup down. “Am I going on an errand for you?”

                You shook your head, “No, I just want to get a better sense of what I’m dealing with here… are there any pages that you recommend I look at?”

                Still hesitant, Dan nodded. “Yeah… ummm… probably page 69? That’s the bit about me.” He said, carefully eating a little bit more soup.

                You turned to the page on incubi, reading very slowly because of the font that the book was written in. There were several incantations for different things, some a little more extreme than others.

                Then you found a section on pleasure: and how an incubus must fulfil pleasure in itself or in its master or it will violently seek out to do so. “Hey, how often do you need to do…umm… this bit?” You turned the book around, but Dan swiftly turned his face away.

                “I…can’t…” he struggled to speak, “I can’t look at it; too dangerous.” He looked a bit petrified, so you tilted it back away from him.

                “This bit on pleasure… what’s that all about? Some of this jargon is a little hard to understand.”

                “Sure… ummm…” Dan collected himself, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to recall the specifics as well as he could. “So, some incubi are kinda… how to put it… self-employed, I guess you could say. They go around and wreak havoc on people; kind of like a sick lifestyle based around _schadenfreude_. Then there are ones like me, who are summoned by a master in the lineage of one who tamed us. Your ancestor encountered me as I was sneaking into her bed one night… and well… she was knowledgeable in sorcery enough to bind my services to her.” Dan looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight back and forth. “I… don’t remember very clearly anything I did before then. Unbound incubi have no self-control and are very dangerous.”

                You nodded. “So… if I want to release you from my service…” You asked as you flipped the page.

                “DON’T!” he held his hand out, panting heavily. “You… you are a very kind master, I would hate to do anything to you that, in my current state, I would regret. But being free… I would have no self-control.”

                You nodded. “So, how can I free you safely?”

                Dan stared at me blankly. “You don’t.”

                You huffed, bitterly. “That’s… that’s ridiculous! I don’t want you enslaved to me! It’s wrong… you should be free to come and go and do whatever!”

                Dan ran his fingers through his mess of curls. “I’m sorry but… I would do terrible things if you freed me…” Suddenly he looked pained, and raised his hand over his chest. Wincing, he shut his eyes tightly before speaking again. “But… if you did free me…” he voice changed; it was dark, hoarse, and cold. “I will give you one wish.” He looked up at you, his familiar smile was twisted, and his eyes had gone completely black.

                Properly terrified, you closed the book and re-clasped it. Dan shut his eyes again, growling as he clutched at the edge of the couch and his chest. “No.” you replied sternly.

                Dan’s breathing became gruff, as if he were struggling to breathe. The room grew eerily dark… something was _definitely_ wrong… “There’s nothing you want? Not even your old cat… a better job… a handsome lover?” He grinned cheekily, accentuating his dimples.

                “Dan… stop it, you’re scaring me. I… I get it, okay? I’m not going to release you until I know I can do it safely...” You stood up and placed the book back on the shelf, not looking away from Dan for as long as you could help it.

                “Nnnnnhnnngggg…” Dan struggled, his body shaking as the features in his face grew more sullen and pale. His horns curved and grew a little, and he groaned painfully. An other-worldly chuckle escaped his lips; he was seriously at war with himself. He stood up slowly, taking a heaving step toward you, you squeaked a retreated backwards.

                “Dan… stop it!” You froze in fear, and then tried to recall what little Latin you did know. “ _SERVUS!”_ you shouted. Dan halted, and gave you a blank, hungry stare. “ _In Pace…”_ He raised an eyebrow… that certainly didn’t work, so you tried to think of an alternative. “Uuh…. _Vos_ …. Ummm… _Vos Requiem!”_

                His hands flew up to cover his ears, and he groaned as the darkness subsided, and his body limply fell to the floor. “DAN!” you dashed over to him, and flipped him onto his back. He was breathing, although it was raspy, and he seemed to be asleep. “ _In pacem, surgit._ ” You said softly, and his eyes fluttered open, back to their original dark nut-brown color.

                “Master... umm… Y/N… I’m so sorry…” he said faintly.

                You shook your head. “No no no… I… do you remember what happened?”

                He nodded, still breathing heavily. “I’m so sorry… I can’t… I can’t always control…”

                You stroked his head, and then realized his head wasn’t able to lay flat because of his horns. You grabbed a small pillow from off the couch, lifting his head onto it. “Is that better?”

                “Yes… thank you.” He tried to sit up, but was unable to. “I…must advise you… to perhaps… _not_ open that book while I am present, henceforth.”

                You smiled, “Yeah, I… I realize that. I’m so sorry. Do you need anything?” you asked.

                Dan moved his head side to side on the pillow. “I will be well soon enough, thank you.” After a few minutes, he was able to sit up, and you got him up onto the couch, and he wearily sipped the soup’s broth.

                “May I ask you something in regards to your past? Or will ‘Dark Side of the Dan’ emerge again?” you asked.

                In between slurps of soup, Dan chuckled a bit, and answered: “Nay, I am fine for now. What would you like to know of me?”

                “Well… demons are usually fallen angels or corrupted humans, or something… right? What, or rather who, are you?”

                Dan stared into his soup. “I, myself, was once an angel. However, I became foolishly in love with a human girl whom I had been watching over. She was young, and sweet, and so fair. She is one of the few things I remember before I fell… My passion for her was forbidden, and thus I was cast away. My wings…taken. I was trying to find her when I… lost myself.” He looked up at you. “Much like I was lost just then.  That’s when my horns started growing.”

                You furrowed your brows, “Did that…hurt?”

                “Thankfully, I do not remember.” Dan smiled.

                You took a moment to take this in, thinking about what he had said. “Is there… are there any rituals or whatever to make you… human?”

                Dan laughed nervously, “Oh no, beautiful one. Although, if such a spell did exist, it would not be worth the effort to go through for someone such as myself.”

                You raised an eyebrow, “How do you know it wouldn’t be worth it, if it doesn’t exist?”

                Dan squinted his eyes shut, and sighed heavily. “All right, you caught me. Yes… such a thing exists.” He paused for a moment, lost in thought. “But… it is not a realistically accomplishable task. Certainly not one I would ask of you to do.”

                “Well, why not? What do I have to do?” you asked, trying to press gently.

                “Because… it has been tried before with me. The sweet maiden who… attempted it… did not survive the ritual.” His face lost all mirth, “You either succeed, or you perish. I would not wish _anyone_ to try again on my behalf.” His face was stern, and his jaw looked like it was painfully clenched.

                You shook your head, “Dan, you aren’t answering my question… what is the ritual?”

                Dan put down the bowl of soup, and stood up. He took in a deep breath, “Page… page 176.” He crossed his arms into an “X” in front of his chest, and as he released his arms outwards he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

                “NO! Don’t just leave!” I got up, yelling at where he was just standing. “Dan…FINE! See if I do try to free you, then.”

                Angrily, you got up and started cleaning. Cursing, you made a very strong drink, and sat down on the couch to play a few rounds of Smash Bros. alone.


	3. Chapter 3

 

                Another weekend passed, and another...and you found yourself even more miserable than you had before. Your back started hurting again, you could barely sleep without finding Dan coming to you in dreams to try and apologize. You didn’t even care if it was him or not; work had been so stressful and terrible that you didn’t even care about anything. You hadn’t showered, you hadn’t cooked: you ate out all week and just played Smash Bros. or Mario Kart until you fell asleep each night.

                As you tossed your bag to the side, you already decided not to attempt doing anything productive tonight, anyway. You grabbed a bottle of fruity vodka straight from the freezer, and sipped it straight. You made it to the couch, had a few more sips before putting on some music. A few songs in, something broke inside you, and you began crying insatiably. You had sipped the equivalent of probably 7 or 8 shots of vodka, in about an hour and a half. You capped the bottle of vodka clumsily, and then tried to get up to go to the bathroom and wash off the three day old layer of makeup. Stumbling, you hit a wall quite hard but not hard enough to dent it. “Fuck you…” you cursed at the inanimate wall.

                You managed to make it to the bathroom, using a face scrub that smelled like a margarita to clean off your makeup, and then stripped your clothes off. You tripped into your bedroom, grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and an oversized sweatshirt from your dresser, and managed to get them on before going back out to the living room for, what you decided would be, three more sips of vodka. You weren’t nauseous, but you were pretty goofy and incoherent.

                For a moment, you thought you were going to be sick, but it was just a shift in the room as a certain demon arrived… without being summoned. “What do you want?” you mumbled loudly.

                You heard him sigh as he came over to you. “My lady, you are quite drunk and very unwell.”

                “WELL I DIDN’T SUMMON YOU, SO WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?” you yelled.

                Dan held up his hands, “Sorry, sorry, I am called upon when you are in danger or in need. Part of the contract…”

                You rolled your head around, “I guess that makes sense… sorry for yelling.” You hummed in pain as you head throbbed suddenly.

                “Y/N… let me carry you to your bed so that you may rest.” He offered sweetly.

                You nodded, wrapping your hands around his neck as he carried you bridal-style to your bed. Feeling his arms on your bare thighs… you had forgotten how warm he was. You looked at his face: you could certainly believe that he had once been an angel. He was very handsome... and the horns were the only thing that really set him apart appearance-wise from a normal guy.

                He laid you down carefully, “Would you like me to lift away your ailment?”

                “You mean… make me not drunk?” You asked, to which he nodded his head. “No… I’ll stop for the night, I promise. I feel relaxed... Better than I have all week.”

                “As you desire, my… umm… Y/N. Are you in need of anything else?” he asked, his voice sounding a little nervous. You shook your head, and he turned toward the door.

                “Don’t leave… I…” Pausing, you thought carefully as you chose your next words. “I missed you.”

                Dan looked surprised, but smiled as he sat on the bed next to where you were laying. “Really? I tried to contact you but you were less than agreeable.” He said.

                Your mouth gaped open, “That WAS you!” you sat up to meet his face, but continued forwards and wrapped your arms around him. Dan let out a small “oof” on impact. “I’m SORRY! I’m so so sorry…” you sobbed into his shoulder. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that; I was just so upset when you left that day…”

                He held you in return, “I… I am sorry. I was very misbehaved. I will gladly take any punishment for such rudeness.” Dan sounded relieved that you weren’t upset with him, but you still hated how he put himself down so harshly.

                “Absolutely not… it was my own doing that drove you away. _I’m_ sorry, to you.” You eased closer in to him, feeling his warm body.

                “What can I do then… to help you feel better?” he stroked the back of your head patiently.

                You thought for a moment, did you really need anything at the moment? Here you were: half-naked, desperately craving human contact, and the most attractive being you’d ever met was offering to take care of you. “Would you… kiss me?” Your drunk-brain was pretty damn pleased with itself for getting you to finally say it.

                Dan ripped apart from your embrace, “Y/N… I … are you sure you would want a kiss? It has been very long, and I’m not sure if I can suppress myself if you are craving sexual contact.”

                You frowned, “I… I just want a kiss from you. It can be on the cheek… just something.”

                Dan shook his head, “No… no I won’t risk it. I will do _anything_ else, but unless you are willing to go further, I will not tempt the darkness within me with such a gesture upon my sweet mistress.”

                You reached your hand up to his face, resting your palm along the corner of his jawbone. Leaning in, your breathing became rapid from the heat and excitement in you. “Please…”

                He began to lean into you, smiling softly, before breaking away and standing up. “No… please… you must listen to me. I am dangerous to you! I do not wish to release _him_ upon you. He is tempting you, I promise…”

                “What?” you were now very confused and very horny… and now, very discontent.

                “My… state, as you will, was intended to lure you in sexually. But if I am allowed to penetrate you, I can’t promise your safety!”

                “I don’t care! I don’t care about anything anymore…” the two of you exchanged glances. His was of deep concern, yours of apathy.

                “Please, don’t…” he begged, to no avail. You grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him in toward your face. His stubble poked your skin a little, but his lips were incredibly soft. It wasn’t until he broke away that you realized how hard your heart was pounding.

                “I’m sorry…” you said, staring dumbfounded into his eyes.

                Dan’s expression matched yours; except a bit more surprise. “Uuuuuhhhh….” He stood up quickly, much to your horror. “I… I gotta go.”

                In a flash of light and smoke, he was gone. Again.

                Fuck.

 

 

                Waking up with a splitting headache and a hangover, you were thankful that you finally had a Saturday off for the first time in a while. Your head lolled to the side as you forced yourself to get up and shower. It took a few minutes for the water to warm up, so you took the moment to really look at yourself in the mirror.

                You… have looked better. Your skin was blotchy and pale; your lower eyelids were puffy and dark. There were some bruises on your arm that you didn’t remember getting… probably from wandering around the apartment drunk so often nowadays.

                The shower helped a little… you definitely felt better physically because of the hot water relaxing your muscles. You put on some water for tea, and grabbed a bowl of cereal; you decided to read through the book that Dan gave you a couple weeks ago.

                A lot of it was in pretty straightforward; hierarchy of demons, incubi, the big bag Devil himself. A few other pages on various other creatures and spirits… then you flipped again to the page in detail about incubi, and a few words and phrases in Latin that would come in handy if Dan ever showed up again.

                If…

                You flipped a couple pages in to try and figure out how to release Dan from your service… or something. Skipping ahead to 176, which you had bookmarked as per his recommendation you found an entry.

                _An incubus comes into the service of a mortal and their family for eternity upon being baited and captured skillfully. The terms of this contract between a mortal and…_

                Yadda yadda yadda, there was a lot of stuff you already knew that Dan told you, and then you looked toward the bottom.

                _To release an incubus: For a human to release an incubus from servitude, they must speak the following incantation. Please note that this will release the incubus immediately and the former master is at risk of attack._

You skipped down past the incantation when something caught your eye.

_To transform an incubus: An incubus must be released from any debts, contracts, or servitude before this ritual is to be attempted. For the transformation, highly concentrated salt water is to be poured at the base of each horn and pulled out immediately. It is recommended that the incubus be recently fulfilled sexually and possibly restrained to avoid failure. If the incubus is able to escape before the ritual is complete, they will be inclined to feed upon…_

                You stopped reading immediately. That sounded… painful, first of all… it’s no wonder Dan didn’t want to attempt it again. But… there had to be a way to do it, right? Even if he never wanted to see you again after you kissed him… you wanted to do right by him.

                You returned the book to the shelf, and escaped into video games while you tried to come up with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! There is implied violence toward the end of the chapter, just a heads up.
> 
> All aboard the feels train, choo choo!

                _A month later…_

 

                “Hey, Happy Birthday, Maria!” you smiled, handing the hostess a large card.

                “Omigosh, thank you Y/N! It’s so good to see you, how’ve you been?” the now 25-year-old asked.

                You shrugged, “Life’s been busy since college… what about you? How’s your job going? Did you get that promotion?” You looked around to see if you knew anybody; which you didn’t. Not uncommon for one of Maria’s parties.

                “Oh I quit last week.  I’m moving back in with my parents when my lease is up here in a couple of months.” She explained, handing the card to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

                You paused, a little stunned. “Oh…I’m sorry…”

                She waved her hand and shrugged a bit. “It wasn’t working out, anyway. I’m gonna work at the middle school in my old school district after I move, just as a sub though.” Her boyfriend came back over and asked her about something, but you couldn’t hear what over the music. “I have to go, but I’ll see you later!” Maria was swept away by a crowd of people wanting her attention, so you decided to look for the mini bar and get drunk.

                Maria’s parties were typically like this: loud, crowded, but everyone was expected to dress up nicely. You threw on a party dress that you hadn’t worn since some college awards ceremony.  It was flattering enough, especially with what it did for your breasts…

                You made your way over to a table with a young, but bearded man behind it. “What would you like to drink?” he asked, pouring wine for the girl next to you.

                “Uhhhh… got any whiskey?” you asked. You had never seen this guy at one of Maria’s parties before, let alone tending bar at them.

                “Yeah we do… any mixers or on the rocks?” he asked, pulling a bottle out of a cooler behind him.

                “Yeah, just ginger ale. No ice… umm, I don’t think I know you… are you a friend of Maria’s?” you asked, watching him pour your drink like a hawk.

                “I’m Barry; I’m her friend Liz’s boyfriend.” He stated, and you nodded. You remembered her, but then suddenly felt bad that he was dating such a bitch.

                You just nodded, and smiled, “That’s great.” He handed you the drink in a fancy-looking, but plastic, cup.

                “You don’t have to lie, it’s cool. I know she’s awful….” Your mouth dropped a little. “It’s fine… anyway, I brought a friend of mine to this party. He’s been… kinda by himself, since I’m tending bar. Do you mind going over and cheering him up?” he asked; and you couldn’t really say no, you had nothing better to do.

                “Sure, where is he?” you asked, looking around.

                “I think he’s in the guest bedroom playing…uhhh… shit what’s it called… Smash Brothers?” Another party guest came over asking for a drink, so you waved “goodbye” and set out to find his friend.

                You knocked on the guest bedroom door before entering, and you would’ve turned right back around and left if Dan hadn’t turned to make eye contact with you.

                “What are you… doing here?” I asked, utterly confused.

                He turned around and paused the game before turning back. “Well, shit, I could ask you the same thing. Umm… a fellow incubus asked me to come with him, his master is here and he wanted someone sane to join him.” He said standing up.

                “Barry…?” I asked.

                He nodded, his face sternly shocked. “Uhh, yeah, but how did you…?”

                I laughed a little, “He asked me to come check on you… umm... so I’m guessing Liz is his master, yeah…?”

                Dan crossed his arms, finally smiling. “Yeah... ummm… it’s good to see you, again.”

                You opened your mouth to say something, and then you made a huge realization, that you kicked yourself a little for not noticing before. “Where are… your horns?”

                “Oh, yeah! We can hide them when the need arises. Makes it easier for interacting with humans with causing panic, ya know?” he said. “They’re just invisible, totally still there.”

                Nodding, you bravely took another step toward him. “So… about… that night…” Your heart was racing furiously; it was bad enough that you weren’t expecting to see him, but now you felt like the World’s Biggest Ass for not reaching out to him sooner.

                Dan stepped in closer toward you, reaching a hand out to hold yours, and he brought it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles. “I am very sorry Y/N… I was just very nervous and panicked.”

                “I promise not to do that again, and I’ll…what?” You stopped, because Dan’s face fell into a frown.

                “Please do not promise such a thing?” he asked quietly.

                “Why…?” I asked as he reached over and kissed my cheek.

                “Because… I would very much like to kiss you.” His brown eyes barred right down to your soul, and you leaned up to kiss him. It was like electricity, but it was warmer and more passionate that the first time. He was an excellent kisser; you lips and tongue deeply caressing your own. Both of you heard the door opening, and immediately stopped (but still embracing each other) and turned to see who it was.

                “Hey, how’s it going- Oh. Uuuuhhhhh is this a bad time?” It was Barry, who looked a little more exhausted than when you left the mini bar.

                “Hey Bar! Uhhh, so this is Y/N…” Dan said, dropped his arms to wave.

                Barry nodded, squinting his eyes as if to focus and tilting his head. “Wait, like _your_ Y/N..?”

                “YEAH!” Dan exclaimed, smiling widely.

                “Small world I guess… anyway, Maria is going to cut the cake if you guys want to take a break from eating each other’s faces.

                Both of you left with Barry (who was quickly found by Liz), and everyone crammed into the living room to watch Maria blow out her candles.  Everyone loudly sang her “Happy Birthday”, and not long after everyone had stuffed their face with cake and was on to another round of alcoholic drinks. You and Dan helped Barry behind the bar before grabbing your own drinks, and then stayed with him until the party started to wind down. Liz came over a few times and managed to drag Barry out into the party to mingle for a little while, so you and Dan had a moment alone again.

                “So… do you wanna come back to my place, after?” you offered, taking another sip of cheap moscato.

                “Sure! That sounds excellent. Do you live far from here?”

                “Eh, it’s not bad… one transfer on the train, but it’ll probably be about forty minutes. I do need to stop at a drug store on the way home, if that’s cool?” you asked. You thought about trying to bake cookies with him, but maybe another night when you were more prepared.

                “Hey guys, we’ve gotta go home pretty soon because Liz has work in the morning…” Barry came over arm in arm with a very drunk, exhausted-looking Liz.

                “We’ll follow you out; do you have everything, Y/N?” Dan queried, and you replied with a quick nod. You all said your goodbyes to the birthday girl, and walked together to the nearest train station to head home.

                “Are we almost home?” Liz groaned, leaning on Barry’s shoulder as they walked.

                Barry kissed the top of her head, “No, Lizzie, we still have to get on the train.” He said softly, pushing her upright so she could walk straight. He sighed and turned toward Dan, “Are you spending the night with Y/N? I’m probably gonna watch over this one for the night…”

                Dan looked over at you, as if for permission, and you nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna stay over at her place…” Both of you exchanged smiles; you had forgotten just how charming he was.

                “Sounds good, man... which direction are you two going?” Barry asked as all of you approached the station. “We’re going uptown…”

                “Ohhh dang, we’re going downtown…  it was really awesome to meet you, Barry!” you replied, digging your train card. Thankfully, you had enough for both you and Dan on it. While you were pulling it out, Dan and Barry exchanged hushed words that you couldn’t quite make out, but they were smiling, so it seemed to be positive.

                “Have a good night, you two!” Barry waved us good-bye, dragging Liz to the staircase up to the tracks.

                “Shall we?” You asked Dan, starting toward the opposite staircase. You swiped through the gates, climbing the stairs to the platform, and the train Barry and Liz got on was loading up. You started feeling kinda tired yourself, to be honest. Your train ride wasn’t too long, only about 45 minutes because of the transfer, but soon enough you were walking up the stairs to your apartment.

                You door made a loud “clunk” noise as you turned the key to unlock it, and you immediately flipped on the light switch. You started removing you coat when Dan’s lips collided with your face. You kissed him back for a moment before breaking away. “Hang on, hang on; let me put my stuff down.” You took off your coat, hanging it up with your purse, and then zipped off your heeled boots.

                The moment you looked back up at Dan, he was already lunging face-first toward you, and you prepared yourself this time. He wrapped his long arms around your waist and secured his palms flat against your back.

                You got so lost in making out with him that you didn’t even care when he pushed you up against the closet door. You could barely breathe in between because your brain was going completely blank in lust. Carefully trying to suppress yourself from moaning, you broke away from a moment to catch your breath. When you opened your eyes, Dan was staring hungrily at you with pitch black eyes, and his horns had re-appeared. You gasped in surprise; but he only smiled devilishly, pushing back into you for another kiss. You felt his sharp teeth graze the skin of your lips, and his tongue dove deep into your mouth. Pressing your palms against his chest, you tried to push him away, but had very little luck.

                “Dan… stop...hold on…” you begged, to no avail. He trailed kisses and small bites from your mouth, down your neck, before biting harder into your shoulder. You winced in pain, and then yelped as you felt him grab you by your ass and lifted you up; your legs wrapped around his hips.

                “ _For now… you’re mine…”_ Dan growled, carrying you to your bedroom.

                “Woah woah woah… hang on a minute…” Squirming, you tried to get him to put you down, but instead he placed you down on the bed and flipped you over and started undoing your dress. You tried to use your feet to kick him away, but he kept pursuing the idea of disrobing you himself. Once he was dragging the dress up and over your shoulders, you slapped him _hard_ across the face.

                His head turned, his hand reached up to touch the cheek that was now bright red. “Dan…?” you asked calmly. As he turned his face back toward you, his eyes were wide and back to normal.

                “S-sorry…” he apologized weakly. Noticing that I was in nothing but my underwear, his gaze was fixed on my chest.

                “Can I help you?” I asked coyly.

                Dan blinked hard several times, and tried to speak: “Uhhhh…” was all that came out. You couldn’t help but blush hard from his stare; partially because you didn’t exactly want him to see you half naked so soon, but it was hard not to feel completely in awe of being stared at by such an attractive person.

                Finally, Dan turned away, “Do you want me to, like, get you a shirt or something?” he asked.

                “Ummm, if you want? I mean I can, but you’re on top of me…” you replied. Upon hearing this, he stood up immediately and forced himself to stare at the wall. “Thanks…” You got up, opening one of your dresser drawers and pulling out an oversized t-shirt with a bunch of Studio Ghibli characters on it, and a pair of sweatpants.

                Once you were done, you tapped him on the shoulder. “I’m… sorry… you just surprised me is all…”

                He took your hands in his, “But… _I’m_ sorry! You told me not to, but I kept going, and I couldn’t stop, and I…”

                You placed a pointer finger on his lips to stop him from continuing. “I just need to go a bit slower… okay? If we kiss again, will you… ya know…”

                You shrugged his shoulders slightly, “I honestly don’t know… it’s uhhh… it’s been a while, ya know?”

                Smiling, you nodded. “I know how that goes.”

                “No I mean like… ‘hundreds of years’ while…” he smiled back; back to his adorable and silly self again.

                Slipping on some fuzzy socks, you asked him to join you in a few rounds of Smash Bros. before you got too sleepy and had to go to bed. Dan, very excitedly, agreed, so you started up your Wii and began fighting.

                “So… what’ve you been doing since I last saw you? Do you just wait around to get summoned or something?” you asked.

                Dan tilted his head side to side, frantically trying to use the laser sword he picked up. “Well, yes and no… It _is_ a lot of waiting around, but I keep pretty busy. Barry and I share a place together in a parallel dimension. Mostly I just chill out and listen to music. Some of that new “rock” stuff is pretty awesome…”

                “Oh yeah… you sing and stuff, right?” you had recalled him mentioning that before.

                “Mmmmhm! I’ve been in a couple bands with some other demons, but it’s hard to keep them focused, so right now I’m just flying solo…” he said. “Damnit!” the character he was playing as, Ganandorf, fell off the platform in the stage you were fighting on. “Weird, magic man, do as I say! Anyway… that’s about it, really.”

                You nodded, trying to focus on both the game as well as what he was saying. “That sounds pretty nice…”

                “Yeah… what about you? I haven’t exactly been keeping tabs on you; I didn’t want to be creepy or anything.” He asked.

                God, where to begin. You finally worked up the courage to go on a blind date, but got stood up and never heard back from the guy. Work was busy as usual. The party was a welcome relief from the usual day-to-day loneliness.

                “Eh… I’ve been worse.” You said blankly, waiting for an opportunity to KO one of the computer characters.

                All of a sudden, the game paused. You knew it hadn’t have been you, so you looked over at Dan, who was staring right at you. “You don’t have to lie for my sake, Y/N.”

                You shrugged, “I’m not lying: I really HAVE been worse. I’m not in the hospital; I’m not living with my miserable family…” While these were true, you also knew that you were more depressed than you had ever been. You felt hopeless, and trapped in a dead end. But, you also didn’t have the courage or opportunity to do anything about it.

                Dan continued to look at you, concern eating away at his face. He took in a heavy sigh, “All right…” and hit the “start” button to un-pause the game.

                You sat in silence for a couple more rounds. You didn’t have the heart to tell him how much you missed him, either. Dan was easy to talk to, and fun to hang out with… but you were also trying desperately to suppress your feelings for him. It was weird to have a crush on a demon, right? Especially a demon who was, for whatever reason, at the mercy of your whims. (Which you were still _very_ not okay with.)

                By the time you finished the round you were on, it was nearly 2AM, and your brain was pretty checked out. “I’m gonna… go to bed. Feel free to sleep on the couch.” You yawned, and stretched a little as you stood up. “Do you need a blanket or anything?”

                Dan blinked for a moment. “I..uhhh.. don’t exactly sleep… do you mind if I keep playing?” he asked.

                You smiled; you honestly should’ve guessed that he doesn’t need to sleep. “Yeah, of course. All the Wii games are in those white boxes on the floor, there. Feel free to try any of them if you get bored.”

                He nodded, “Yeah, totally. Uhh… sleep well.” He said, smiling faintly.

                You nearly sleep-walked to the bedroom, and passed out almost immediately upon impact after you dropped onto your bed. You were exhausted.

               

_You were sitting up against a tree near a wheat field. A few meters away was a grassy hill that slanted downwards into a small river. You had definitely never been here before…_

_On the other side of the stream, you heard two voices talking and giggling as they sat down on the opposite hill. You tried to call out to them, but your mouth wouldn’t open, so you just watched._

_There was a beautiful girl; very long, strawberry blonde hair, very simple clothing that was certainly not modern. And the man with her was… Dan?! His clothing was similar to the girl’s; simple but comfortable looking. He picked her up by the waist, swinging her around, before kissing her fervently._

_After they settled down on the bank of the stream, she pulled a length of rope from her bag along with a canteen, which she filled in the stream. She asked him something, you didn’t hear what, before they kissed again and she started to tie his hands behind his back with the rope. He looked…nervous._

_You stood up, walking closer to the river bank to get a better look. He was kneeling, head bent downwards. The girl shook the canteen a little, grabbed one of his horns, and whispered something in his ear again._

_No._

_You walked closer still, trying desperately to scream or call out. She had a familiar-looking book open, and nervously started to pour the contents of the canteen onto his right horn._

_Dan’s scream in pain was hauntingly terrifying; bordering on otherworldly. She stopped for a moment, and you could just barely hear him cry out desperately “You have to keep going!” Her face became pained as she continued pouring, both of us cringing at the sound of Dan’s pain._

_Then…it went terribly wrong._

_She was able to rip off the one horn from his head, but when she knelt down in front of him to see if he was all right, his wrists set the rope on fire and his arms were freed._

_She screamed in fright, falling backwards, and trying desperately to scurry away. Dan groaned angrily; his body becoming taller and more beast-like. Claws replaced his fingernails, and his face twisted into that of a nightmare._

_He gripped her by the throat, throwing her down against the side of the hill, and began to tear her clothes off like they were made of paper._

_You turned away, feeling unwell, hearing her scream in agony._

                You bolted upright, awake, and alert: sweat pouring down your face. What you weren’t expecting was to see Dan sitting at the edge of the bed. His face sullen and tired; he didn’t even budge when you called out his name.

                You waited until you could catch your breath, before asking: “What was her name?”

                Dan’s eyes flickered a little, before he turned to look at you. “Giselle.”

                “Did you… you killed her, didn’t you?” you asked hesitantly. He nodded, causing you to gasp a little. “Did you love her?”

                Turning his face back away from you, he replied. “Very much.”

                “But if you killed her…how am I…?”

                “You ancestor was her sister. She never knew me, but found the book and gave it to her daughter.” His hands tightened into fists full of blanket.  “This wasn’t something I could just tell you… I hope you understand why.”

                “I’m not giving up on you, Dan.”

                Nothing lasts forever.


	5. Chapter 5

 

                You didn’t remember falling back asleep after talking with Dan, but when you woke up, he was gone again. You tiredly walked out into the living room, and a message in scribbled writing was left on your notepad on the coffee table.

                _Call if you need anything. – D_

                You hung up the note on your fridge, and started getting stuff together to do laundry. The laundromat was across the street, but it was still a pain in the butt. Not to mention, you were well overdue to wash your bedsheets, so it was gonna cost more this week to use the bigger washer. You threw on your headphones, shoving as many clothes and blankets into your basket as you could, and waddled down the stairs with the basket.

                A little over an hour later, you were finally done and it was times like this that you were thankful your building had an elevator. Once you started folding, you finally looked at the clock, and saw that it was already after noon. No wonder you were hungry…

                Once everything was put away, you made a box of mac and cheese and snuggled under the freshly cleaned, and very warm throw blanket on the couch. Switching on your Wii, you slid the Super Mario Galaxy disc in and booted up your most recent save file.

                While wandering around Rosalina’s space ship, you realized just how lonely you felt just after Dan visited. Not that you were a recluse, you went to that party last night after all, right? But none of your friends had even come to visit your apartment in almost a year.

                You had already decided that, somehow, you were going to help Dan… it was just a matter of when and how. It had to be away from the city, for sure. And you’d have to make sure he was securely tied up, let alone how the book said he should be… “satisfied”.

                It wasn’t that you didn’t _want_ to have sex with him, far from it. But seeing his other side was still pretty terrifying. The few times you had sex with your ex, you usually had to go to the bathroom afterwards to actually get yourself off. You were used to taking care of it yourself, but it was never that satisfying. Although, considering Dan was technically an incubus, maybe it would be different…

                You shook your heads out of your own thoughts. You weren’t even dating the guy, let alone close to being sexually active with him. You paused the game and tossed the Wiimote to the side, groaning in frustration.

                “UUUGGGHHHHHH.” You groaned out loud. Some days you just didn’t know what you wanted, and sometimes, you were too scared to act on anything. But right now… you were so conflicted.

                Scooping a few more fork-fulls of easy mac, you went back to the game, more frustrated than before. And then… something clicked in your brain. You stopped the game again, shutting down the Wii, and grabbed your phone to make a few calls.

                Boy, did you have a surprise for Dan.

 

 

                Reading the Latin phrases on the business card, Dan appeared suddenly before you in your living room.

                “Heya, Y/N, what’s up?”

                You held up your hands defensively. “All right, so I have an idea, but hear me out before you say no, okay?”

                Dan’s face dropped in concern, “All riiiiiiight… should I sit down for this, or…?”

                You mouth curved into a sideways frown, “Ummm… probably not? If you want to, I guess…” Dan jumped onto the couch and sat cross-legged.

                “Hit me, girl. What’s up?” he asked.

                You took a quick, deep breath: “Well… my uncle owns a cabin a couple hours away for the skiing season. I asked him if he was using it next weekend, but he apparently threw out his hip, so it’s empty. It’s kinda in the middle of nowhere, and I thought it might be a good place to try and…” your nerves caught up with you and you had to stop in the middle of your sentence to catch your breath.

                Dan sighed, smiling. “You really wanna do this, huh?” You realized he must’ve caught on, so you nervously waited for his answer. Instead, he just started laughing. You looked at him, feeling dejected, but he just kept giggling. After a minute or so, his eyes because wet and leaked tears down his red cheeks. Once he realized this, he covered his face with his hands and his laughs morphed into small sobs.

                “Dan…uhhh… you okay?” you asked, sitting down next to him.

                Startling you a little, he wrapped his arms around you and put his head on your shoulder. “Are you serious?” he asked, his voice cracking a little before his lips collided with yours excitedly.

                It was your turn to laugh, and you pushed his shoulders away from you so you could look into his eyes. “I wouldn’t keep asking if I wasn’t.”

                “All right… so next weekend? Like in 6 days? Summon me each night and we’ll practice going over the ritual. Starting now!” he snapped his fingers, and a coil of rope appeared in one of his hands. “Who’s ready to learn how to tie a knot?!”

                “All right, you kink machine… but first off, maybe we should go with something more sturdy for the actual thing…” You got up and grabbed a notecard that you had written the incantation on.

                “Hey… so when I was reading the entry in the book, it mentioned something about…ummm… how it’s better under circumstances which…” you had a hard time trying to form words.

                Dan froze for a moment in thought, and you recognized the instant the lightbulb went off in his head. “Oh yeah… that… well… you’ve been kinda opposed to that idea in general, so I wouldn’t want you to…”

                “No!” you exclaimed, your voice squeaking a little. Dan grinned, with one eyebrow raised up about half an inch. “What I mean is… I’ve just been a little nervous about it when you kinda lose yourself… will he like, eat me or anything?”

                “Well maybe eat you _out_ ,” Dan laughed. “Appearances are deceiving, and I totally get how I can get a little nightmare-ish… but I promise that I won’t hurt you. Well… I might scratch or bite, but if I ever go too far you can just pull my hair.”

                Your mouth hung open for a second, “Really? That’s it?”

                He nodded, “Yup… oh I meant to ask you something, but, I don’t wanna seem weird.” You shrugged, so he nervously spoke back up. “You’re…uuhhh…not a virgin.”

                “That…uhh… wasn’t a question, but no, I’m not. Is that, bad?” You asked. How the heck did he…

                Dan waved his hands in front of him, “Oh, no no no, on the contrary. Sorry, my question was… if you have any kinks, or like things I should avoid?”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Sorry this is kinda short and not a lot happens. I felt bad for not getting anything out over the weekend, and the next one might take a day or so. (Next chapter is gonna be some crazy smut, so hold onto your butts)


	6. Chapter 6

 

                Heart pounding, you leaned headfirst into Dan, feeling a rush of excitement as your lips touched each other’s. He reached his hands up to cup your cheeks, drawing you even closer. Your head felt numb and your body shook, but you couldn’t help but smile.

                It had definitely been too long for you since the last time you were intimate, you felt like a nervous high school girl kissing her crush. Dan seemed to be keeping himself under control, as he continued to lovingly stroke your hair and kiss you softly. You’d been caught in the “heat of the moment” before, but it never felt like this. It was like you had too much caffeine, and were balancing on the edge of a panic attack. It was uncomfortable and thrilling, but you let it take hold of you. You playfully licked his lips with your tongue mid-kiss, only to find his tongue half-buried into your mouth not a second later.

                Pushing away for a moment to catch your breath, you noticed that his eyes had gotten darker, but weren’t the pitch-black color you had seen in them before. In the moment that you were broken away, he seemed restless and eager to kiss you again. Rising up on your toes again, you gently kissed him again. Taking your wrists, Dan pressed you against the wall and starting trailing kisses from your mouth, across your cheek, and down the side of your neck.

                “Daaaannn…” you whined, longingly. Pressing his mouth into your neck, he slowly opened his mouth to let his teeth graze your skin, and sunk his front teeth into your soft flesh. You inhaled sharply, and held your breath and he continued to bite the corner between your neck and shoulder. “Go easy on me, please…” Dan shifted away, letting his stubble poke at your cheek.

                “What can I do for you, mistress?” he asked, his voice low and a little raspy.

                You swallowed hard. “Would you like to go to my bedroom?” you asked. In one fell swoop, Dan lifted you up onto his shoulder like a firefighter, and you squeaked. He was careful to mind your head going through the doorway, but very abruptly dropped you onto the bed. Thank goodness it was so sturdy.

                He stood awkwardly next to the bed, waiting for your next request.  “Do you want to help me…umm… take off my clothes?” You weren’t wearing anything special: just your usual t-shirt-and-jeans kind of deal… but everything felt so tight on you at the moment.

                Dan came over, kneeling on the bed in front of you, his eyes a little more brown and his gaze was softer. He carefully gripped the bottom of your shirt, lifting it up to expose and black, lacy bra. You turned away, a little embarrassed, but he held your cheek and pulled your gaze back toward him. Crossing his arms, he removed his own shirt, revealing a long, pentagram necklace and a fair amount of chest hair.

                You leaned in for a kiss, meeting his lips as your breasts touched his chest. You hummed a little, suddenly feeling very sensitive and self-aware, but deepened further into the kiss. Dan reached his arms around you, his hands burning hot on your skin, and he began feeling around for the clasp of your bra. In record time, he found and undid the small hooks. He dragged his fingers up to your shoulders, sliding each of the straps down your arms which pulled the cups away from your breasts. Instinctively, you crossed your forearms in front of view to block his view, but he gripped your wrists and pulled them aside.

                “May I… hold them?” he asked, nearly a whisper.

                You nodded, brining your hands down at your sides. You tried desperately to stop shaking as his hands came up from underneath and kneaded your breasts. A breathy moan escaped, and you bit your lips.

                “Do you… want to stop?” he asked.

                You shook your head, “No, sorry… it’s just… been a while. I’m just very anxious, but I’m okay… I promise.”

                He smirked a little, “You’re definitely a bottom, huh?”

                It took you a moment to realize what he meant, and then giggled for a moment. “Ummm… yeah… very much so.”

                He leaned forward, holding you closely, but maintained eye contact. “Shall I take over for a bit then?”

                Rotating your heads slightly, you replied. “No… please do.”

                Holding your face tenderly, he gently said into your ear “Remember, give my hair a tug, or say ‘Zelda’ to stop…all right?” You nodded, anticipation killing you, until you were thrown down into the pillows. Dan began kissing and sucking at one of your nipples, and began undoing your jeans. Moaning freely, you dug your nails desperately into the sheets.

                With a few quick tugs, your pants had been torn away, and Dan snapped his fingers causing his own bottoms to disappear. You peaked down toward your legs, noticing the throbbing erection under his grey boxer-briefs. He gave you a sharp-toothed smile, his eyes darkening, before crawling slowly up toward your face. You panted heavily, and once his face reached yours, you could barely contain yourself as he began to nibble at your neck again.

                Dan’s arms were just long enough to reach down and begin teasing just at the corners of the last remaining article of clothing you had on. Your face was uncomfortably hot, and breathing became more and more difficult. One of Dan’s large hands began to sneak under the fabric, gently brushing past your pubic hair. Using every ounce of self-control, you tried to restrain from closing your legs together tightly; you were unbearably nervous. One of his fingers stroked the very outside corners of your vulva, and you released a long-held breath in the form of a soft moan. A few more fingers joined, and Dan began rubbing your vagina agonizingly slowly.

                Brining his hand out, he started tugging your panties off. You lifted your hips up a little to help him, but found yourself to be incredibly impatient waiting for him to return to touching you. He forcefully opened your legs apart, which made you flinch a little. Dan noticed this, and pushed them out even wider. You hummed from the strain, but you still pleaded desperately for him to keep going.

                “You want more, huh? Will you be a good girl?” he asked.

                “I’ll be whatever kind of girl you want… please…” you gasped, feeling his fingers tickle like feathers down your legs.

                Dan began to lean down towards your pelvis, he licked your teeth and it caused you to blush even harder. Delighted, he chuckled and dragged his tongue down your leg as he continued to advance.

                You covered your eyes with your forearm, and felt the heat radiating from your skin. You felt him blow cool air gently into your crotch as a warning before he lapped up the natural lubricant that was leaking out of you. Moaning, your body squirmed at the feeling. You were truly at his mercy, and begged for more. Dan flicked his tongue around your clit for a few moments before licking right at the crevice of your entrance.

                “M-m-may I p-please… will you… f-f-fuck me?” you stuttered helplessly.

                “So soon? Are you sure you’re ready for me?” Dan coaxed your desire.

                “Pleeeeeaaaaase, Dan….” You quavered.

                Dan rose up, kneeling in front of you completely upright, but took one of your hands and pulled you upwards slightly with him. Still holding your hand, he guided it to the elastic band of his boxer briefs and slid your fingers against his skin. You reached up with your other hand as well, teasing him a little before you began tugging them down. As you pulled them down past his member, you had nearly forgotten how enormous his erection was. You used a little more force as the erection got caught by the fabric, but it sprung back up fairly quickly. He has kept himself well-groomed, for sure, but you were still awestruck with the size. You knew your ex’s were less than average…but damn…

                You stroked him gingerly, causing him to shudder a little. You followed his lead as he leaned into you, and you kissed him before laying back down into the pillows. Firmly gripping your breasts for stability, Dan adjusted himself up to your entrance. You used one of your hands to help guide him, and you hummed wantonly as he stuck himself in by about an inch to secure himself before thrusting deeper inside.

                He hesitated, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to remain in control as much as he could. “It’s okay… I can handle it. Don’t hold back.” You could see the last glimmer of his apologetic brown eyes before the black of his pupils spread to the rest of each eyeball and his eyelids also became dark. With a wicked grin on his face, he plowed into you forcefully. You felt your vagina stretch open, and you began to breathe heavily. He retracted a little, before pushing in again, pressing right up against your cervix.

                This time, you moaned much more loudly, to Dan’s delight. He started to set a rhythm, and you were audibly breathing and moaning with every breath. You gripped hard to the sheets, feeling the familiar warmth and pressure build up toward orgasm. As you started to get closer, Dan started to slow down, and you whined in protest.

                “No…please… don’t stop.” You begged.

                “Not stopping… just adjusting.” He commented roughly. He pulled out of you completely, and then lifted and twisted your shoulders so you face was buried in the pillows, and your ass was up in the air for him to fuck you doggy-style. Dan gripped your hands up against your hips, sliding his erection into you more easily now that you were dripping wet. Both of you grunted, and you began moving your hips a little along with the pace that he set.

                “Fuck…ahhh fuck…” Dan growled, going faster as he approached his own climax as well. But, you were right on the edge and ready to beat him to it.

                “Please… would you… slap my ass?” you asked shyly.

                “Huh? What was that?” he requested. You couldn’t tell if he didn’t hear you, or wanted to make sure his ears weren’t deceiving him, but you repeated yourself.

                “Please… Dan… please slap my ass… fuck, I’m so close… PLEASE!” after one last shrieking plea, you were greeted with a satisfying _slap_ and the stinging rush of his palm slapping the meatiest section of your left ass cheek. You groaned satisfyingly, moving your hips even harder against him. Another _slap_ , and you felt an orgasm start to boil up inside you. You nearly screamed in pleasure, as he slapped you again, gently grazing his fingernails across the giant red patch of skin he had created.

                Panting and losing concentration, your body seemed to be automatically thrusting itself around Dan’s cock as an orgasm bloomed and spread through your body. Your moans went higher in pitch, feeling overstimulated from Dan continuing to thrust into you.

                Your eyes rolled back, and you were flipped back onto your back. Dan rubbed himself fervently and aimed his cum at your torso, but most of it landed across your breasts and a little bit hit your face.

                Dan fell onto the bed with a _thwomp_ next to you, and you grabbed a tissue from your nightstand to wipe off his cum so you could lay next to him.

                Oh, what a night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late and short! Work has been really crazy. I'll do you guys right soon. XOXO


End file.
